Packaging space within vehicles is important. Likewise, structural pillars are required to support the weight of the vehicle as well as to maintain rigidity of the vehicle. Current vehicle systems, such as a heating ventilation and air conditioning system, may require designing around the structural pillars such that the system is compatible with the pillar. These designs may reduce the available packaging space within the vehicle. Further, load path management through the structural pillar may be interrupted if the system design is incompatible with the available packaging space or structural pillar.